


Lazy Day

by augustinevirus



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, No Smut, Purely Innocent, Short, Short & Sweet, Short Story, debriel, implied marriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-14
Updated: 2015-03-14
Packaged: 2018-03-17 19:07:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3540689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/augustinevirus/pseuds/augustinevirus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Gabriel have a lazy day together at the house.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lazy Day

Gabriel smiled softly and rested his hand on Dean’s chest, drawing patterns. It was just a simple day at the house, no plans or anything, just them. Gabriel glanced up into Dean’s eyes and smiled, snuggling deeper into Dean’s side.

Blankets were laid on top of them, pillows under their heads and surrounding them. The T.V was on but it was just the annoying background noise. Gabriel pressed soft kisses to Dean’s collarbone and lower neck, “I love you.” He mumbled and continued kissing.

Dean let out a happy sigh and shifted slightly, running his fingers through Gabriel’s golden hair, “I love you too.” Dean leaned down slightly to press a gentle kiss to Gabriel’s lips, lingering only for a second before settling back into the comfy bed.

Gabriel whined softly and a piece of candy appeared in his hand. He ate a tiny piece and glanced at the T.V. Some old black and white movie was playing. Gabriel sat up and turned swiftly, straddling Dean’s waist, leaning down to press the candy against Dean’s lips.

Dean parted his lips and let it slip into his mouth, raising a hand to brush the back of his hand against Gabriel’s cheek, cold metal against warm skin. Gabriel raised his hand to place his hand over Dean’s the metal of their rings clinking together. They smiled and kissed.


End file.
